Operation: SORRY
by derangedperson
Summary: After Numbuh 3's most prized Rainbow Monkey is destroyed by Numbuh 4, he must find a way to redeem himself and win back the trust of his teammates. Slight KukiWally at the end. The title stands for Sadness Overcomes Really Rude Youngster.
1. The Fight & The Ruin

Numbuh 4 lay down on the couch in the command center, thoroughly exhausted. The battle with the Delightful Children had completely drained every cell in his body, and he wanted nothing more than to get some rest. After all, he had his mind set to that upcoming Tuesday.

That was the day that the new PlayCube video game system was to be released. All throughout the months leading up to that point, he had been working his fingers to the bone, scrimping together every cent he could to be able to meet its $299 price tag, and yesterday, he had finally done it. As soon as he had finished counting the dollar bills and quarters to find out the stacks totaled $300, he had run like a madman throughout the treehouse, screaming, "I'VE GOT THE MONEY! I'VE GOT THE MONEY! THE PLAYCUBE IS AS GOOD AS MINE! YAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just thinking of that memory brought a smile to his face as he lay there. He could see it now—bringing the PlayCube back to the treehouse, plugging it in and playing until his eyes fell out (or his hands, whichever came first). Multiplayer with everybody…what a concept! He grinned contentedly and sank further into his fantasy, only to be rudely awakened moments later by Numbuh 3 singing to one of her Rainbow Monkeys.

God, how he hated those things. So cute, so cuddly, so unmistakably _girly!_ His daydream of that beautiful console…ruined! He yelled, "HEY! Numbuh 3! Can you keep it down over there?"

"Oh, what's the matter, Wally?" she answered in that unmistakable, innocent tone. "Don't you like my new Rainbow Monkey?"

"Is that a trick question?" Wally replied sarcastically.

"No, silly! This is the rarest Rainbow Monkey of all—the Silver Gold-Plated Bronzified Rainbow Monkey," she said in reverential awe. "There were only five of these ever made…I think I may have the last one in existence."

"And I'm supposed to care…_why?_ Kuki, you know how I feel about those things!"

"All right, suit yourself!" she cheerfully replied as she went back to her singing routine. Numbuh 4 cringed and covered his ears to try and get some sleep, tossing and turning to no avail. Growing angrier by the second, he yelled, "KNOCK IT…" Before he could finish, he turned to see the Silver Gold-Plated Bronzified Rainbow Monkey being danced around in front of his face with Numbuh 3's cheerful "la la la's" backing it up. Irritated and angry, Numbuh 4 screamed, "I SAID _KNOCK IT OFF!_" and began to swat at the doll.

"Wha--? Hey! Numbuh 4, that's not very nice! You'll hurt his feelings!"

"I DON'T CARE! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" He grabbed the left arm of the doll and started to tug on it, hoping to somehow get it out of Kuki's grasp. He pulled with all his might, and Kuki countered by pulling in the opposite direction, all the while loudly arguing with him. Their scuffle drew their teammates into the room, rudely awakened from their respective slumbers. Numbuh 1 rubbed his eyes and asked, "What's going on here?"

"Grr…it's those stupid…Rainbow Monkeys!" Wally answered.

Numbuhs 2 and 5 snapped awake at the last word and nudged Nigel in the side. He nodded slightly and moved towards the middle of his fighting comrades and said, "Guys, I'm sure there's another way for you to work this out! Do you remember what happened with Mr. Huggikins?"

Saying that name only threw fuel on Wally's fire, and he started to pull harder than ever. With one mighty pull, the rarest Rainbow Monkey of them all was in his grasp. He looked up and grinned sadistically at Numbuh 3, who had clutched her hands to her mouth in horror. He said, "You ruined my fantasy…now I'll return the favor!"

Numbuh 5 yelled, "Numbuh 4…DON'T DO IT!"

"She's right! Just give Numbuh 3 the monkey!" Numbuh 2 added.

As he approached the window, he said, "Oh, you guys don't understand. I've finally got enough money to buy the PlayCube. My dream was so, so beautiful…until SHE ruined it with this _stupid, rotten, ugly, worthless, NO GOOD PIECE OF GARBAGE RAINBOW MONKEY! I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE THINGS!_" He finished his diatribe, wound up the pitch, and heaved the monkey out of the window.

His teammates gaped in shock as Numbuh 3 ran to the window and looked down. There was the Silver Gold-Plated Bronzified Rainbow Monkey, sitting in the middle of the road where it had landed. Unharmed.

She sighed with relief and started for the door before an approaching car made its presence known. Without thinking, she peered out the window again just as the car flattened the Rainbow Monkey with a sickening crunch. Her teammates cringed at the sound.


	2. The Blame & The Nightmare

Numbuh 4 grinned and said, "Well, looks like I've made my point. NEVER mess with Numbuh 4's slum—" Before he could finish, Numbuh 3 had grabbed hold of him and was hitting him as hard as she could, all the while screaming and crying like a dying animal. He managed to get loose just in time to hear her scream, _"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU MEANIE!"_

She tore off to her room, sobbing uncontrollably. Upon her exit, Nigel, Hoagie and Abby turned to Wally with truly furious looks on their faces. He shrunk back in anticipation of the worst.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Nigel screamed. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"Yeah! I just took care of a blasted annoyance is what I did!"

"Blasted annoyance?" Hoagie yelled. "Numbuh 3 _loves_ those Rainbow Monkeys! She loves them like they're her babies or something, and you go and do THAT?"

"Well, she wouldn't leave me alone! I was trying to get some sleep, dreaming about that PlayCube—"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE PLAYCUBE? How can you be so selfish?" Abby said.

"Oh, tell me you didn't just say that, Numbuh 5!"

"What? About you being selfish?"

"No! 'Who cares about the PlayCube?' Are you NUTS? This thing's the most amazing system to come along since…"

"DON'T YOU GET IT? ARE YOU THAT DENSE?" Nigel yelled. "You just destroyed something near and dear to Numbuh 3! How…how…" He couldn't even finish as he was too angry to even think straight.

"Hey, I can make it up to her! Do you want me to dress up like that Rainbow Monkey, like I did with Huggikins? I can do that!"

Hoagie turned to him and said, "It's not going to be that easy, Numbuh 4. What happened with Mr. Huggikins was an accident, I'll give you that. What you just did is something you can't just fix by dressing up in a costume. This is something you'll have to fix on your own."

"We can't help you on this one," Abby sighed.

"But…but, guys! What do you want me to do?" Wally asked.

Nigel looked back at him and said, "That's your problem, Numbuh 4. Not ours." The three of them returned to their rooms and left Wally there in the main room of the treehouse. He stayed there throughout the night, muttering about how it wasn't his fault…it was hers. If she hadn't shown me that Rainbow Monkey…

* * *

Monday. A new day. Hopefully Kuki's forgotten all about it. A trip to the breakfast table, however, was enough to convince him otherwise.

As he approached the table, he saw Numbuh 3 sitting there eating some Rainbow Munchies. He grabbed some waffles and sat down beside her, but before his butt hit the chair, she had risen and walked out of the room.

Crud, he thought to himself. She's still mad.

Just then, the alarm cut short his train of thought as Numbuh 1 shouted, "Kids Next Door…BATTLE STATIONS!"

The quintet readied themselves for attack, this time from Knightbrace. They had the upper hand early in the battle, but he had a trick up his sleeve—a brand new sticky dental floss. In a flash, he had the entire treehouse covered in the stuff, and everyone but Numbuh 4 had become entangled in it.

Knightbrace laughed and said, "Stuck like plaque! Now it's time for your checkup!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he took down the villain with a rough tackle. Soon he had Knightbrace by the collar and his nose in his face as he said, "Not today! You do NOT want to be here today!"

"And why is that?" Knightbrace asked.

"Let's just say I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

The villain was puzzled as he asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Numbuh 2 said, "There's a new gaming system coming out tomorrow…"

"Oh yeah! The PlayCube, right?"

"Yeah," Numbuh 5 answered. "But I don't think that's what he meant."

"Huh?"

Abby turned to Kuki and said, "Tell him." Numbuh 3 pointed at Wally and began to cry as she said, "That meanie ruined one of my Rainbow Monkeys!"

"Which one?" Knightbrace asked.

"The rarest one of all—the Silver Gold-Plated Bronzified Rainbow Monkey!"

Knightbrace stared at Wally with a look of shock and disgust. Then he broke the silence with a cry of, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Wally stared blankly at him and said, _"What?"_

"You heard me! Do you have any idea how rare and valuable that one is? There's only about five in the world and you just destroyed it?"

"Well…she was…"

"There's no excuse for that! You just wait until I tell the other villains about this!" With that, Knightbrace took his leave and untied the four in the process.

Hoagie got up and said to Wally, "Nice going, genius. Even the villains hate you." Before he gave Numbuh 4 a chance to respond, the four walked out and left him alone.

Great, he thought. Alone with my thoughts again. Well, I can think of the PlayCube. So he did, but his enthusiasm was starting to wane. His conscience was getting the better of him, and he really didn't like it.

* * *

Later that night, Wally had a dream.

He was back in the treehouse two nights ago, arguing with Kuki over the Rainbow Monkey. He had just thrown it out of the window and was waiting for her to come and look out into the night.

But she wasn't there. He waited and waited, but she never came. Then he heard her voice…but it was coming from outside. Below him.

He peered out the window to see that the doll had transformed somehow into a small plush likeness of Numbuh 3. She was saying, "Why, Wally? Why? I thought you cared about me."

"I do!" he answered.

"Then why did you throw me away?"

Before he could answer, an approaching car made its presence known and flattened the doll with a sickening crunch. Wally screamed in horror as he awoke, engulfed in a prolonged crying jag.

"Oh crud…what have I done?"


	3. The Redemption & The Dream

9 o'clock Tuesday morning. It was an off day, so the team decided to sleep in. That is, everyone but Wally. He quietly snuck out of the treehouse and made his way to the local department store with the 300 he had saved.

Time to buy the PlayCube.

He entered the store and made his way towards the electronics department to see it on display in all its glory. A fine piece of hardware. Then he turned to the toy department across the way to see a display of Rainbow Monkeys, and in the middle of them all was something he never thought he'd see.

A Silver Gold-Plated Bronzified Rainbow Monkey. On sale for 289. What were the odds?

He quickly turned around as the clerk asked, "Can I help you, young man?"

"Yeah," Wally answered. I want to buy a…"

He stared at the PlayCube and then at the Rainbow Monkey. Back to the PlayCube. Back to the monkey. Video game bliss. Fix Kuki's broken heart.

Me.

Her.

Numbuh 2's words echoed in his head. "This is something you'll have to fix on your own."

Wally swallowed hard and said, "I'll take…_that_."

* * *

Later that morning, Wally knocked on Kuki's door.

"Umm…Numbuh 3?" he said.

"_What?"_

"It's me…Numbuh 4. Can I come in?"

"NO! GO AWAY!"

"Please, let me in! I have something to show you!"

He turned to leave just in case but heard the door open just as he turned his back to it. Thank God he had the something in front of him. Then he heard Kuki ask, "What do you want?"

He turned around and said, "Well, um…today's Tuesday, and you know what I've been getting on about. Now, I've done a lot of thinking, and…"

"What's behind your back? That PlayCube?" she snidely asked.

"…and I thought that the only way to fix what I've done…"

She stared at him with a gaze hard enough to burn through concrete as he struggled to finish his sentence. "…was to get you this."

With that, he produced the Silver Gold-Plated Bronzified Rainbow Monkey from behind his back. "The look on the clerk's face was a bit funny, but…"

His explanation was drowned out by Numbuh 3's squeal of delight, surprise, relief, and joy upon seeing the doll. She grabbed it out of his hands and began to dance around with it before noticing the card attached to its chest. "What's this?" she asked.

"It's a card…from me to you. Read it."

She tore open the envelope and removed the card. Its front cover had a picture of a peaceful, cloudy sky with the words "I'm Sorry" written in cursive across the middle. She opened the card to see a handwritten note from Wally:

_Dear Kuki,_

_There aren't any words to describe how awful I feel about what I did. I was in a bad mood that night and I truly didn't mean to hurt you. If I could take it back, I would. I know this Rainbow Monkey can't replace the original, but I couldn't live with myself if I had gotten the PlayCube instead of this. I'm so, so sorry for what happened, and I hope you can forgive me._

_Love,_

_Wallaby Beetles_

Her eyes welled with tears as she embraced Numbuh 4 and squeezed him tight. His eyes welled to match hers as he wrapped his arms around her and did the same. She looked up into his eyes and said, "I forgive you, Wally."

He tried valiantly to hold the tears back, but he just couldn't do it. A steady stream flowed down his face as he said, "Thank you…so much." He buried his face in her shoulder and began to cry, all the while saying, "I'm sorry, Kuki. I'm sorry."

She gently stroked his hair and assured him it was okay. Just then, Numbuh 2 piped up, "That was so beautiful!"

Wally and Kuki turned around to see their teammates standing in the doorway, all wiping their eyes and sniffling at the sight before them. Wally yelled, "HEY! We're having a moment here! Do you mind?"

"Okay! Sorry!" Hoagie answered, and he turned to leave with Numbuh 5 in tow. Only Nigel stayed behind—he put his hand on Wally's shoulder and said, "We're proud of you, Numbuh 4. You did the right thing." Wally nodded, and Numbuh 1 took his leave.

Just then, Kuki asked Wally, "Just one question—how did you manage to find this?"

"I don't know. It was just sitting there among the other Rainbow Monkeys. I don't think anyone noticed it."

"Well, thank you again for doing this. I'm proud of you too." She moved in and kissed him on the cheek. Wally's face blushed red and he began to stammer in shock as he stood there, trying to find the words to answer her. Finally, he managed to get out, "Th-th-tha-thank you, Kuki!" As soon as he finished his sentence, he fainted.

* * *

Later that night, Wally had a dream.

He was standing in a field wearing a tuxedo, and many miles away, Kuki was calling his name. He tried to get to her, to no avail. Just then, the Silver Gold-Plated Bronzified Rainbow Monkey came bounding over the hills and stopped in front of him. "I can take you to her," it said.

"Then let's do it!" Wally answered.

He jumped on the giant monkey's back and rode it over the landscape for what seemed like hours, yelling "I'm coming, Kuki!" as loud as he could. Eventually, they arrived at a huge ballroom in the middle of a playground, and Kuki was standing in the middle of it, clad in a white dress. She said, "Hi, Wally! I'm glad you made it!"

"So am I."

The Rainbow Monkey started the jukebox and a slow dance began to play. Wally and Kuki danced for what seemed like forever, never growing tired or weary. As the song reached its climactic point, Kuki said, "I love you, Wally."

"I love you too," he answered, and he began to kiss her as a sweeping string crescendo played. It felt so good to finally tell her how he felt about her…

"Hey, Numbuh 4! What the heck are you doing?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Wha…" Wally turned towards the voice, only to awaken from his slumber. His teammates were standing around his bed with amused looks on their faces, watching him clutch a pillow. "What's going on, guys?"

"Sounds like _you_ had it going on!" Abby exclaimed.

"Yeah! I never knew you were so romantic, Numbuh 4!" Kuki said.

Then it finally dawned on him what they were talking about. He stared at the pillow, then at Kuki, then at the whole team, and uttered two simple words:

"_Oh, CRUD!"_


End file.
